


Сияние

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darkfic, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда боль становится сиянием...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Безумный Люциус, терзаемый запретными желаниями, и мученик-Драко, который пытается его спасти.

Раскаты грома заглушали его голос, но Люциус изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Драко стоял у окна, глядя куда-то вбок, а позади него раскачивались деревья, ударяя ветвями о стену, словно силились забраться в дом. Ветер вдувал в комнату сорванные листья, обдавая пылающее лицо Люциуса своим промозглым дыханием. Так легко было бы сейчас выкрикнуть сыну злые, бессмысленные слова, которые уже так долго скапливались в нем, как гной скапливается в незалеченной ране, выплеснуть на мальчишку весь свой страх и отчаяние… Драко был единственным существом, которое все еще оставалось подвластным Люциусу в этом спятившем мире, а Люциус уже так устал преклоняться и трепетать. Так почему бы не отыграться сейчас на этом мальчишке, слабом и испуганном, который всегда был ненужным, лишним, надоедливым, который всегда его разочаровывал… Есть проступок – и есть наказание, Драко давно уже это усвоил – но никогда не помешает повторить урок. Ведь это из-за него Малфои впали в немилость, из-за его малодушия они оказались на краю пропасти, из которой им уже не выбраться, несмотря на всю их поистине гениальную хитрость – Люциус повторял это снова и снова, повторял про себя и вслух, желая убедить себя в этом, растравить в себе спасительную ненависть, ведь всегда должен быть виноватый, и он должен быть наказан. Ненависть заглушает любые чувства. Это просто – гораздо проще, чем думать о том, что происходит с ними.

Драко по-прежнему смотрел в сторону и молчал, даже не пытаясь оправдаться; ветер швырял в него дождем, промокшая рубашка прилипла к телу, а по шее сбегали струйки влаги, но он отчего-то не отходил от окна, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами за подоконник, словно хотел удержаться рядом с ним во что бы то ни стало. Люциус смотрел на худую длинную шею сына, на то, как стекает по ней капля дождя, застывая в ямочке между ключиц, скатывается под рубашку, когда Драко нервно сглатывает… И продолжал говорить, вспоминая неудачи сына, каждый год, каждый день его жизни, которая приносила Люциусу лишь разочарования и никогда – гордость за сына. Это было хорошее чувство, правильная, удобная, простая мысль, и Люциус ухватился за нее, как Драко хватался за подоконник: да, именно, сын никогда не оправдывал его надежд, он был для Люциуса лишь обузой, он всегда…

\- Ты всегда меня разочаровывал.

Ветер дернул распахнутое окно, со всей силы ударив его о стену, и за новым раскатом грома последовал звон разбитого стекла. Осколки посыпались на паркет. Драко вздрогнул – Люциус не мог понять, он грохота или от его слов – и, повернувшись, на одно пронзительное мгновение посмотрел отцу прямо в глаза.

Светлая радужка и белесые ресницы. Никаких слез, только вспышка боли. И сияние, которое обожгло Люциуса… прожгло его насквозь.

Хватит, прекрати, не смотри на меня, не смотри, не смотри _так_ , иначе… Люциус размахнулся и ударил сына по щеке.

Сияние вспыхнуло и исчезло. Драко даже не вскрикнул, только покачнулся и отступил на шаг; под ногой хрустнуло стекло. Пятно румянца, темное в сумерках грозового дня, расплывалось по щеке. Люциус ударил снова, надеясь, что на этот раз сможет вырвать у Драко хотя бы обрывок мольбы о помощи, что глаза – светлые бесцветные глаза, которые таили в себе это _сияние_ , невидимое для других, но такое ослепительное для Люциуса – наконец наполнятся слезами, что на этот раз у него появится возможность презирать сына, и это презрение сметет всё то неназываемое, что неотвратимо поднималось в его душе, когда он смотрел на Драко. Давно, уже очень давно – Люциус и сам не мог вспомнить, когда в нем поселилась эта болезнь, точившая его изнутри, как червь точит красивый спелый плод. Как и подобает неизлечимой болезни, с каждым годом она лишь разрасталась, захватывая его тело, подчиняя своей воле, отравляя его своим сладким ядом до тех пор, пока Люциус не возненавидел своего сына – за боль и жажду, за томительное ожидание и упоительную муку, за желания, слишком темные и властные, чтобы Люциус отважился назвать их. Им так легко подчиниться, так сладко нырнуть в них с головой, подобно самоубийце, бросающемуся в море, сжать эту тонкую шею, оставляя на коже багровеющие следы пальцев, и давить до тех пор, пока хрупкое тело, покорное, желанное, запретное, ненавистное – не начнет содрогаться, губы не раскроются в безмолвном крике, а в глазах не останется ничего, кроме животного страха перед смертью…

Люциус замер, все еще держа руки на шее сына. Драко лежал под ним, судорожно вцепившись в его запястья, и глотал ртом воздух; его лицо и шея покраснели, отчего глаза, казалось, сияли еще ярче. На белой ткани рубашки выступила кровь – должно быть, Люциус повалил сына на осколки стекла. Драко смотрел на отца, не отрываясь, будто в этом заключалось его спасение, и взгляд его, в котором боль достигла той высоты, на которой она становится сиянием, заставил Люциуса отпрянуть.

Люциус поднялся на ноги – медленно, словно разучился ходить. Его ладони были влажными от крови, и следы от них – багровые разводы – темнели повсюду на теле Драко. Тот по-прежнему лежал, не шевелясь, и смотрел на отца страшным застывшим взглядом; Люциус видел, как нервически подрагивают его изрезанные стеклом руки, а под разорванной рубашкой вздымаются ребра. Нижняя губа Драко была прокушена, и Люциус ощущал вкус крови на своих губах. Люциус отвернулся.

\- Прости меня, – голос оказался хриплым, сорванным. Боль резанула горло.

Драко моргнул, и Люциусу показалось, что комнату затопила тьма. Он повернулся и быстро вышел, чувствуя спиной взгляд сына, но не посмел оглянуться, страшась вновь встретиться с сиянием боли в его глазах. Хлопнула дверь, и, гром, будто вторя ей, разразился долгим раскатом, заглушая биение сердца.


	2. Chapter 2

В пузырьке с зельем плавал отблеск луны. Люциус поднял пузырек к окну, рассматривая его на просвет; свет луны окрасился нездоровым бурым оттенком. За окном все еще бродил беспокойный ветер, деревья вздыхали, как морские волны, было душно и сыро – небо не удовлетворилось прошедшей грозой и теперь полнилось гневом. Люциусу казалось, что ему нечем дышать.

Он откупорил пузырек и вдохнул тяжелый пряный запах, поплывший по кабинету; от этого запаха, чудилось, темнота становилась еще гуще. Она подступала к Люциусу, наваливалась на него, а он не мог пошевелиться, сидя в кресле в какой-то странной застылости и бездумно глядя в окно, на тонкий полумесяц убывающей луны, который то и дело исчезал в тучах.

После того, что произошло вчера, Люциус погрузился в оцепенение – без мыслей, без желаний, даже без ненависти, которая еще совсем недавно жгла его изнутри. Он словно бы выплеснул все свои силы, всё то, что заставляло его жить – пресмыкаясь и трясясь от страха, унижаясь, обманывая, предавая других и себя, но жить – не смотря ни на что, и теперь то, что он делал прежде, казалось Люциусу пустым и бессмысленным. Ничего нет – ни Темного Лорда, ни войны, ни чести семьи Малфоев, которую Люциус зачем-то защищал все это время, ни его самого – ничего, только тьма и этот пузырек с ядом, который Люциус грел в своей руке. Он слишком устал. Он слишком долго лгал и теперь и сам не мог понять, где – ложь, а где – правда; да и нет ее, этой правды, только пустота и тьма вокруг, но и они скоро исчезнут.

\- Мне тяжко, мне душно, мне нужен покой, – вспомнилась Люциусу строчка из баллады, и он повторил ее вслух – неслышно, одними губами.

За окном начал моросить дождь, запахло мокрой листвой и свежим ароматом цветов в саду. Тучи наплыли на месяц, и в кабинете стало совсем темно; Люциус услышал, как тикают стрелки больших старинных часов, однообразно скрипит где-то незапертая ставня, и его сердце стучит ровно и медленно… Темнота давила на грудь так, что было трудно дышать, но Люциус, сделав последнее усилие, глубоко вздохнул и поднес пузырек к губам. Он всегда терпеть не мог принимать лекарства.

Люциус не обернулся, когда отворилась дверь – быть может, даже не услышал – но свет, протянувшийся от дверного проема, заставил его сощуриться и посмотреть на дверь. Люциусу следовало бы велеть вошедшему убираться вон, но ему не хотелось говорить – ему вообще ничего не хотелось, только сидеть здесь, в одиночестве, в неподвижности, растворившись в темноте…

Свет исчез; Люциус подумал, что непрошенный гость наконец ушел, но вот послышались тихие шаги, и кто-то опустился на ковер у ног Люциуса. Чьи-то пальцы осторожно вынули пузырек из его рук, а вслед за этим холодные губы прижались к его запястью. Люциус не пошевелился, все так же глядя перед собой пустым взглядом.

\- Отец, – прошептал Драко, сжимая руки Люциуса в своих. – Отец, мне страшно… Ты пугаешь меня… Пожалуйста… Не надо так… Пожалуйста...

Люциус не ответил. Он смотрел на сына, слышал, как тот шепчет ему что-то, чувствовал его холодные влажные руки на своих руках, но всё это было таким ненужным, таким… несущественным по сравнению с темнотой, которая окружала его. Которая терпеливо ждала, когда он шагнет в нее – часом раньше, часом позже, но шагнет, рано или поздно…

Драко приподнялся, опершись на подлокотник кресла; его рука соскользнула Люциусу на колено, и тот вздрогнул – едва заметно, просто вздохнул чуть более шумно, чем обычно, и ровный ритм его сердца сбился. Драко застыл, испуганно глядя на отца – но глаза Люциуса уже не горели ненавистью, как тогда, – они были неподвижными и холодными. Запыленное стекло пустого сосуда.

Драко протянул руку, на мгновение замер в нерешительности, зачем-то закрыл глаза… и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки отца. Медленно провел по ней, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, прикоснулся к губам… Отдернул руку, испугавшись собственной дерзости.

Когда Драко решился открыть глаза, Люциус смотрел на него.

\- Драко, – прошелестел он. Голос был бесцветным, но Драко отчего-то захлебнулся болезненной радостью, метнулся вперед, обвил руками шею отца – так, будто Люциус мог высвободиться и исчезнуть в этой душной темноте.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, останься со мной, – торопливо прошептал Драко, пытаясь поймать плывущий взгляд Люциуса. – Как угодно… Как захочешь… Только не уходи.

Губы Драко нашли губы отца; он неловко поцеловал Люциуса, коротко, неумело, и сразу же отпрянул, словно отец мог оттолкнуть его… Но неожиданно Люциус притянул его к себе, прижал – так крепко, что Драко стало больно, с еле слышным стоном вжался лицом в шею сына, вдыхая его запах… Драко затих, зажмурился… Руки отца блуждали по его телу, но Люциус, казалось, все еще был погружен в свои кошмары; он обнимал Драко, до боли сжимая его хрупкое тело, и раскачивался вместе с ним, бессвязно бормоча что-то одними губами.

Вдруг он остановился, медленно отстранил сына, убрал челку с его лица… Драко прерывисто вздохнул. Он боялся открыть глаза – и увидеть отца, его лицо, которое еще недавно искажалось гримасой ненависти, его глаза, наливавшиеся жестокой темной страстью… Люциус поднял его голову за подбородок, оглядел сына так, словно впервые видел… Бледный больной свет луны проник в кабинет сквозь прорыв в тучах, протянулся от окна, становясь все слабее и слабее, точно умирал в этой тьме, и тонкая фигурка Драко на несколько мгновений оделась этим печальным призрачным сиянием.

Веки Драко медленно приподнялись. У Люциуса перехватило дыхание от того, что он так боялся и в то же время так жаждал увидеть в глазах сына – тоска, страх, боль… _Сияние_.

Люциус содрогнулся – словно вынырнул из кошмарного сна.

Луна скрылась за облаками, кабинет погрузился во мрак. Люциус схватил сына за плечи, дернул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем… Тьма всколыхнулась. Люциус бросил Драко на стол – тот тихонько ахнул, и сияние в его глазах снова вспыхнуло, будто силилось разогнать мрак, но в следующее же мгновение Люциус навалился на него, вжимая в стол, покрывая поцелуями его тело, сдирая одежду, задыхаясь от жажды, от которой он пытался укрыться в самоубийстве – и которая вновь его порабощала… Словно издалека до него донесся вскрик сына – Люциус почти не услышал его, не обратил внимания, ведь боль Драко – это всего лишь досадная мелочь по сравнению с тем, что Люциус сейчас испытывал. Вкус этих вспыхнувших жаром губ, кожа, которая так быстро краснеет от жестоких ласк Люциуса, запах влажных от пота волос, тонкие запястья, которые, казалось, можно переломить одним лишь движением, лицо, мокрое от слез, отчаянное биение сердца, стоны, захлебывающиеся болью, нежная, податливая плоть, в которую так восхитительно вбиваться, раз за разом, сильнее, быстрее…

Ногти оставляют длинные царапины на лакированной столешнице. Драко обхватывает ногами талию отца и кричит, кричит, запрокинув голову… Люциус лишь еще крепче сжимает бедра сына и насаживает его на свой член, заставляя Драко биться на столе от невыносимой боли и столь же невыносимого наслаждения. Сияние разгорается в глазах Драко, от слез становясь еще ярче… и вдруг пронзает Люциуса насквозь. Драко кричит и содрогается в пароксизме наслаждения, впивается ногтями в спину отца, выгибается, приподнимаясь со стола, и сперма брызгает ему на живот и грудь…

Люциус отступил от сына, сделал несколько шагов назад и упал в кресло. Драко лежал на столе среди разбросанных и скомканных бумаг; он мелко дрожал и зачем-то закрывал лицо руками. Лоскуты, оставшиеся от его одежды, были мокрыми от пота, на груди и бедрах багровели царапины, а на плече, у шеи, уже начал темнеть след от укуса. Драко обхватил себя руками и притянул колени к груди, словно хотел стать маленьким и незаметным; нечаянно он столкнул со стола пузырек с ядом, и тот бесшумно упал на ковер.

Люциус пнул пузырек носком туфли – пузырек скатился с ковра, покатился по полу и, блеснув выпуклым боком в лунном свете, исчез под часами.


	3. Chapter 3

Струйка воска сбежала по свече, застывая золотистыми каплями; огонек вытянулся, стал ярче и веселей. Люциус протянул руку и надавил на большую пухлую каплю – она прорвалась, плюнула ему на палец горячим воском. Люциус закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом.

В винном погребе пахло сыростью и копотью свечей. В сумраке поблескивали длинные ряды бутылок, гигантские тени метались по стенам, то вырастая, то опадая, как готовящийся к прыжку зверь, и стояла особая, успокаивающая и мудрая тишина. Где-то вдалеке капала вода; этот мерный звук убаюкивал, вторил стуку сердца…

Люциус откупорил бутылку, сделал глоток, прислушиваясь к тому, как жар хлынул по его горлу. Облизнул губы. Старинное вино, хороший год. Его следовало смаковать, пригубив из большого пузатого бокала… Люциус усмехнулся и снова глотнул прямо из горлышка.

Свечи оплывали, в погребе становилось всё темнее. Люциус стоял в небольшом круге света, а за его гранью уже собиралась тьма – скопище чудовищ, что притаились, терпеливо поджидая свою жертву… Люциусу уже не хотелось погрузиться в темноту. Ему хотелось оставаться здесь, в круге света, пусть даже он слаб и тускнеет с каждой минутой…

За спиной раздались торопливые шаги. Люциус обернулся, заранее зная, кого он увидит: Драко остановился за гранью света, не решаясь приблизиться, но Люциус протянул ему руку, и тот, заулыбавшись, сделал еще один шаг и прильнул к отцу.

\- Пойдем, – сказал Драко тихо и мягко – так разговаривают с душевнобольными. – Здесь холодно…

\- Холодно? – Люциус сжал ледяную руку Драко в своей руке и провел ею по своей груди. Драко прерывисто выдохнул.

\- Ты весь горишь… – он вскинул глаза и сразу же опустил их, испуганный лихорадочным блеском в глазах отца. – Наверное, это всё вино… Не пей больше…

Люциус тихо рассмеялся; его пальцы сильнее сжали руку Драко – тот охнул от боли.

\- С каких это пор ты мне приказываешь?

Драко еще ниже опустил голову.

\- Я не приказываю… Просто прошу...

Он попытался вынуть бутылку из руки Люциуса, но тот легко оттолкнул сына, сделал еще один глоток и, подавшись вперед, впился в губы Драко, больше кусая, чем целуя. Драко вздрогнул, напрягся, неосознанно уперся ладонями в грудь Люциуса и попытался сжать губы; вино потекло по их подбородкам. Отстранившись, Люциус с улыбкой оглядел сына и, вновь наклонившись к нему, слизал остатки вина с его губ, ощутив на языке острый привкус алкоголя и крови.

\- Отец… – прошептал Драко, обвивая руками его шею; он потянулся к губам Люциуса, и, закрыв глаза, осторожно поцеловал его.

Рядом затрещала свеча; струйка воска соскользнула на плечо Люциуса, обжигая кожу сквозь ткань рубашки, и тот же жар вдруг вспыхнул во всем его теле – он задохнулся, с трудом сделал вдох, сжал руку Драко в своей и снова поцеловал сына, словно желал поделиться с ним этим жаром, который жег его слишком жестоко, чтобы одному стерпеть эту боль. Глаза Драко распахнулись. Он принял поцелуй с какой-то обреченной покорностью, просто раскрыв губы, и Люциус принялся целовать его, глубоко и безжалостно, пытаясь заглушить этими поцелуями потоки жаркой, сладкой боли, что проносились по его телу, и выплеснуть, обрушить их на сына, который так покорно принимал от него любую муку… Растерзать его, сжечь дотла этим жаром.

Бутылка выскользнула из пальцев Люциуса; раздался звон, драгоценное вино растеклось по полу, в отблесках свечей напоминая кровь… Люциус повалил Драко в это вино, в эту кровь, скользя в ней ладонями, раня собственные руки об осколки, размазывая свою кровь по холодной белой коже сына… Он снова терзал эту податливую плоть, снова кусал эти губы, еще не зажившие с прошлой ночи, и Драко снова покорялся ему, снова готов был отдаться – как всегда обреченно и отчаянно-страстно… Но вдруг Люциус почувствовал, что сын целует его в ответ. Он замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям: Драко целовал отца медленно и сладко, так, словно боялся оскорбить его резким движением; он слегка покусывал губы Люциуса, трепетно касался их языком, проникал в рот и тут же отступал, точно пугался собственной смелости… Люциус закрыл глаза, погружаясь в непривычное наслаждение. Драко гладил его по волосам, целовал лоб, глаза, подбородок, губы, шептал что-то тихо-тихо, будто убаюкивал… Люциус глубоко вздохнул. Драко выскользнул из-под него, бережно уложил отца на спину, снова коснулся губами его губ, погладив по щеке, провел рукой по волосам… Люциус перехватил руку Драко и поцеловал его пальцы, запачканные вином.

С тихим стоном Драко опустился на член отца. Люциус хотел было взять его за бедра, но Драко мягко отвел его руки; он наклонился, поцеловал отца в лоб и шепнул ему что-то успокаивающее… А когда Люциус открыл глаза, то увидел всё то же сияние – но теперь оно было другим, ровным и приглушенным, как свет ночника у теплой постели, как пламя в камине уютным зимним вечером… Люциус снова закрыл глаза, позволяя сыну самому задавать ритм, и погрузился в это сияние, которое обволакивало его своими ласковыми прикосновениями. Вокруг них медленно гасли свечи; винный погреб погружался во мрак, тени густели и увеличивались, но Люциус не замечал этого, покачиваясь на волнах спасительного сияния. И когда фитиль последней свечи, упав в расплавленный воск, затрещал и погас, Люциус уже спал в объятиях Драко. А тот лежал, прижимая отца к своей груди, и глядел в темноту широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых по-прежнему плескалось сияние.


	4. Chapter 4

По буйно разросшемуся, запущенному саду гулял ветер. Пахло дождем: первые тяжелые капли уже начали падать на землю, заставляя листья шелестеть и вздрагивать. На лепестках отцветающих ирисов застыли крупные капли, сверкающие, как алмазы. Ветер разносил по саду густой аромат зелени, цветов и дождя.

Люциус остановился на ступенях, ведущих в сад, закрыл глаза, полной грудью вдыхая пронзительно-свежий воздух дождливого утра. Прохлада приятно холодила кожу, рассеивала дремоту, заставляла пробудиться, раскрыть глаза, жить… Снова жить. Люциус медленно спустился в сад, окидывая невидящим взглядом бесформенные нагромождения кустов, клумб, старых заросших беседок и фонтанов. Слепые глаза мраморной скульптуры смотрели сквозь него, точно там, за спиной Люциуса, находилось что-то куда более важное.

\- Как красиво в саду сегодня, правда? – Драко взял отца под руку, прильнул к нему, прижался щекой к его плечу. Люциус молча кивнул.

В Мэноре непривычно тихо – Темный Лорд и Пожиратели отправились в очередной рейд, и старинное поместье вновь погрузилось в таинственную тишину, будто стремилось поскорее восстановить нарушенное равновесие. В саду тревожно щебетали птицы. Люциус пошел вперед, постукивая тростью по камню дорожки – сухой, мерный звук. Он всегда его успокаивал. Пышные кроны деревьев уже кое-где светились желтым, и под ногами шуршали редкие опавшие листья. Кусты, напитанные влагой, клонились к земле – словно склонялись перед хозяином Мэнора.

\- Погляди, какое облако, – сказал Драко, указывая куда-то вдаль, где за чугунными воротами поднималось бугрящееся тучами небо. Золотистые лучи солнца пронизывали серые облака, создавая странный, какой-то театральный свет.

Они остановились у скамейки – запыленной, усыпанной опавшими листьями; когда-то она была выкрашена в бежевый цвет, но сейчас краска вспучилась и облупилась. Над скамейкой склонялся старый бук, создавая нечто вроде беседки.

\- Давай посидим здесь, – Драко потянул отца за руку, и тот последовал за ним, продолжая думать о чем-то своем. Драко усадил Люциуса на скамейку, обвил руками его шею и положил голову ему на плечо.

– Ты где-то далеко, – сказал он, коснувшись холодными пальцами его щеки.

Люциус не ответил. Он смотрел вдаль, сквозь колышущуюся листву и чугунную ограду, сквозь облака, нависшие над садом, и его глаза становились холодными и тусклыми, как прежде. Посмотрев в них, Драко увидел в их глубине отблеск стали. Он сжал руку отца в своих руках, поднес к губам.

\- Не уходи от меня, – прошептал он печально.

Люциус не обернулся, но высвободил руку и ответил бесцветным голосом:

\- Что? О чем ты?

Драко вздохнул. Он снова положил голову на плечо отцу, снова обнял его, словно пытался удержать – не отдать потоку мыслей, планов, интриг, событий, который вновь начал завладевать им. Люциус думал о том, как встретит Темного Лорда. Думал, что сделает для того, чтобы вернуть его доверие… Тысячи возможностей, лживых, лицемерных слов, дальновидных поступков замелькали перед его внутренним взором; Люциус снова строил планы, как делал всегда, снова рассчитывал и просчитывал наперед, и чувствовал, что пробуждается. Оживает… Прошедшие дни теперь виделись ему темным провалом, болезнью, опасной и утомительной, которую он все же преодолел, и теперь шел на поправку. Его не трогали слова Драко – он вообще почти не слышал их, почти не замечал своего сына, который сидел сейчас рядом и пытался – отчаянно и обреченно – сохранить то сладостное, больное и хрупкое, что возникло между ними. Но Люциусу уже не было дела до этого: он забыл – вернее, просто выбросил из мыслей, как незначительное и досадное происшествие, которое могло помешать ему в его честолюбивых планах. И Драко видел, что отец снова отгораживается от него – отгораживается своими бесчисленными интригами, которые он плел «во имя семьи», и глаза Люциуса, в которых еще не так давно отражалось _сияние_ , гасли, превращаясь в осколки запыленного стекла, колкого и холодного.

Подул ветер; крона бука всколыхнулась, повеяло густым ароматом ирисов, смешанным с запахом стоячей воды, и сухие листья понеслись мимо скамейки. Драко вдруг ощутил, как холодно в саду. Он сжал руку отца, словно хотел согреться его теплом, но ладонь была сухой и безжизненной, точно лист пергамента. Тяжелая капля упала на лицо Драко и медленно потекла по щеке, оставляя за собой влажный след.

Люциус обернулся.

\- Что такое, Драко? – спросил он, глядя на сына так, словно с трудом его узнавал. – Ты плачешь?

\- Нет, – Драко нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. – Это просто дождь. Становится холодно… Я пойду в дом.

Он поднялся со скамейки, по-прежнему сжимая в обеих руках руку отца – как будто все еще надеялся, что Люциус притянет его к себе. Но тот опять отвернулся, рассеянно поигрывая тростью, и ветер, взметнув его волосы, заслонил лицо Люциуса от Драко.

\- Как хочешь, – сказал он – и у Драко перехватило дыхание от равнодушия, прозвучавшего в голосе отца.

Он повернулся, сделал шаг, второй, третий – и медленно пошел прочь, неуверенно, словно шел по шаткому мостику. Ветер усиливался; деревья и кусты раскачивались, скрипели, сухие листья и веточки неслись по земле, в воздухе носились тучи пыли, а фигура Люциуса исчезла за кроной бука, что склонился еще ниже.

На пороге Драко все же остановился. Он взялся за ручку двери, обжигающе холодную, постоял так, глядя прямо перед собой, и, так и не обернувшись, вошел внутрь.

\- Я рад, что ты исцелился, – прошептал он в тишину опустевшего дома.


End file.
